A trocar generally comprises an obturator and a cannula. The obturator has a pyramid-shaped piercing tip at one end, and moves the piercing tip into tissue to form a hole to provide access to a body cavity or a target tissue. The cannula is located around the obturator. The cannula is inserted into the body cavity together with the obturator through the hole formed by the piercing tip. Such a trocar, therefore, forms a pathway in the inside of the cannula for inserting an endoscope or a surgical tool into the body cavity, by extracting or withdrawing the obturator from the cannula, which is inserted into the body cavity. Known methods of sealing the tissue to the cannula include the use of sutures and/or adhesive tape in order to maintain the position of the cannula and provide a fluid and air tight seal. However, this method fails to provide adequate barrier or an appropriate seal for fluid and/or gases. Therefore what is needed is a system and method for providing an air and fluid tight seal without the use of sutures and/or adhesive tape.